Asleep
by The Dark Lynx
Summary: Nala is accidentally pushed off of pride rock. She survives the fall but is in a coma. How will Simba cope with the loneliness and the guilt of being the reason she fell in the first place? My first First-Person Story.


Hi everyone! I have a new story here for you guys, I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing in First-Person, and I think i did alright, let me know with a review, and have some fun taking a guess where you think this story is going.

* * *

**Asleep**

The day was coming to a close in the Pride Lands. A chill that hadn't been there before had made it's way into the air. The light was fading in a mixture of beautiful tinges of orange, pink, and red following the sun's decent. Peaceful silence was... "Nala, wait up! That's not fair!" I shouted after my best friend. She always cheated when we raced, but I usually won anyways. In seconds I was only a few feet behind her, literally eating the dust that she kicked up every running step she took. The dirt-filled air scoaward my throat and lungs but if I coughed the race would be over. Pride rock was getting closer every tiring step I took, but I refused defeat. With a sudden burst of speed my legs didn't know I had, I found myself beside my opponent. Ever so slightly I inched ahead with all of my concentration going into each foot landing in front of the other. In what felt like an hour I was ahead a full body length. If it was physically possible for me to sweat, I would be soaking, which probably wouldn't help my situation with Nala any. I had it all planned out. Tomorrow I would meet her at the very top of pride rock. I would have just done it, except it's quite hard to ask someone out. Especially when you've been friends as long as Nal and I have. I snapped out of my daze, looking back to make sure I was still ahead. She was still a body length behind me. If I had breath to spare I would have shouted something back at her, but my tattered lungs would not allow it. I noticed her slow down considerably. "Hah! I've got this one," I thought. Nala yelled something but I couldn't make it out. The blood rushing in my ears was way too loud. My brain suddenly kicked in, when I noticed nothing but gray coming at me fast. I tried stopping, but my legs didn't react in time. **Thwack**!

"Nala?" I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. There she was, standing over me. Her gentle silhouette framed by the pink sky. She looked just like... an angel... I noticed that a goofy grin had taken over my face. "Man have I ever got to stop thinking these cheesy things!" I mentally noted. I rolled onto my belly and lifted myself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" The angel-I mean Nala asked.

I felt the tender area on my head as I muttered, "Never been better."

Nala giggled as I turned to face her. "What did I hit?"

"Oh, nothing too big, just a little rock." She glanced over at the side of pride rock, not four feet away and snickered.

I followed her gaze and mentally face palmed. _Great job Simba, excellent way of showing off; running head first into wall._ I tried to play it off cool. "Well, at the speed I was going, I thought it would have jumped out of the way."

Nala rolled her eyes "Apparently not!" _Plan backfired. _"Anyways, we better head in, it's getting dark."

I flashed a grin at her. "So are we still on for tomorrow?" _Idiot! Just ask her now!_

She returned my smile, sending shivers to the very depths of my heart. "Sure. Now come on!" I followed her towards the opening of the den, feasting my eyes on her graceful backside and her gently swishing tail. _Pervert! _What was wrong with me these days?

As we entered the den we made for our usual sleeping spots on either side. When I stopped sleeping with mom and dad a couple weeks ago, why did I pick a spot so far away from Nala? I couldn't change it now, that would be too obvious. I really was an idiot! My ears twitched as I overheard Nala talking to her mother, Sarafina.

"Mom, I think it's time for me to pick my own place to sleep." My ears perked up all the way.

"But darling, your still quite young, why don't we think about it?" This will be interesting.

"Simba is sleeping alone, it's not fair that he gets to and I'm still not allowed." They both glanced my way. My ears dropped down flat and I glanced the other way, pretending to not hear them. _Way to obvious_.

"Oh alright. I just want the best for you Nal." I slowly gazed back in their direction.

"I know mom." They nuzzled each other goodnight before Nala turned towards me. She scanned the den before locking eyes with me. _Great job! Now she knows your looking at her! _I hastily looked elsewhere, but kept her in my peripherals. She pawed across the den my way, dodging other lionesses. My heart beat increased, I could feel it against my throat. Nala paused halfway through the den, scanning the area once again. I liked being against the wall, That way Nala could always be in my sight without making me appear to be watching her. Usually I fell asleep looking at her. Studying every hair on her body. Every breath that made her chest rise and fall. _Im not a stalker I swear!_ Something had changed not to long ago maybe a week, maybe longer, but I felt different. Nala was no longer just a friend. You don't see beauty in your friends. Maybe that's how she saw me; just a friend, but when I looked at her, I saw nothing but beauty. I was ripped out of my thoughts when Nala was on the move once again. My heart was still in my throat, only this time, I was choking on the rhythm of it. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, burning me from the inside out. Every step she took closer to me was a stab in my chest. It didn't hurt, but it did a lot more damage than pain could. By the time she was 7 feet away, I thought I was going the throw up. _Get a hold of yourself prince!_ I glanced up at her, and she smiled. I returned it, in a goofy sort of grin.

"Hi." She spoke softly. Too softly.

"I love you" I mumbled.

"What?" Nala tilted her head to the side quizzically.

Realizing what I said, I quickly cleared my throat and spoke. "Hey... Umm, are you choosing your own sleeping spot?"

"Yeah, I am. Everywhere else is kinda cramped. Do you think I could make my self comfortable right over there?" She pointed about five feet away from my side.

_Honey, you can make yourself comfortable anywhere you'd like. _"Uh yeah, sure." _lame. _

Nala smiled once more. "Cool, thanks Simba!" She padded over, and half-circled her spot before laying down, pulling her tail up along her side and resting her chin on her paws.

"My pleasure." I whispered to my own paws.

"What was that?" She looked up at me, wearing that same smile.

"Goodnight!... I said goodnight, hehe." _So smooth it hurts._ Can I mentally kick myself in the face?

"Oh, Goodnight Simba." Nala rested her head back on her paws, closing her eyelids.

I rolled onto my side, breathing deeply as my heart rate decreased and the adrenaline escaped my system. I really needed to figure out what was wrong with me. My eyes felt heavy, and I couldn't hold them up much longer. They started to sag, but that's when I realized that the den wasn't very cramped. In fact, there was tons of room. I fixed my eyes upon Nala, thinking to myself that something was definitely different.

* * *

Thanks for reading, the second chapter should be coming soon. Don't forget to review, I want to know what you think of the story, and my writing. Oh and by the way, should I keep that little italicized voice in Simba's head?


End file.
